As an example of a device used for electrical stimulation therapy, there has been so far proposed a device for treating a urination disorder.
For example, Patent Literature 1 has disclosed a pelvic viscera dysfunction or a pain treatment device which is provided with a CPU (central processing unit), an emergency stimulation switch connected to the CPU, a manual stimulation maximum value setting dial connected to the CPU, a stimulation frequency changeover switch, an output portion having a D/A converter, and electrodes including an indifferent electrode and a different electrode (stimulation electrode) to which an electrical stimulation is applied. In this device, to the pelvic splanchnic nerve and the pudic nerve which are a second to a fourth sacral nerve of the human body, an electrical stimulation is given to excite these nerves from the skin immediately above a second to a fourth posterior sacral foramina, and a urination disorder is treated in this manner.